List of Promos on Kids' WB (channel)
This is a list of promos that aired on the Kids' WB channel. Kids' WB (channel) Premiere Promo Description Kids' WB is getting it's own channel and no longer a block! Characters Jim Cummings, Stars of Kids' WB, Ed Transcript *(Two boys are walking up to the Kids' WB water tower and when they climbed it and opened the door, all the stars come out and the same Kids' WB Yourself song from the promo of the same name plays) *Chorus: Kids' WB Yourself! *(The camera switches to the studios) *Jim Cummings: Starting Saturday October 3rd, Kids' WB is returning as a channel and bigger and better than before! *(The Kids' WB logo shows up with it's design from 2000-2008) *Jim Cummings: Kids' WB: The Channel! It all starts Saturday October 3rd! (The camera then shows all the stars on Kids' WB (channel)) Don't miss it! *Ed: I'm so excited for it! *Chorus: Kids' WB Yourself! Cubix: Robots for Everyone Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Cubix is rocketing to Kids WB: The Channel! Characters Jim Cummings Transcript *Jim Cummings: He's made of many parts, but you'll soon discover he is much more than a machine. Cubix: Robots for Everyone! Premieres Saturday October 3rd on Kids' WB! Sonic Boom Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Bring the boom as Sonic and his friends heads to Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Sonic, Maurice LaMarche, Knuckles, Swifty Transcript *Sonic: Let's roll. *Maurice LaMarche: Sonic and all his friends are bringing the boom to the Kids' WB! *Knuckles: Perhaps you'll go by the name of... *Sonic: No, Knuckles. *Maurice LaMarche: With more adventures and more fun, you can never go wrong as long you're with Team Sonic! *Sonic: You're not faster than me. *Swifty: Radical speed is such a thing! *Maurice LaMarche: Catch all the excitement in Sonic Boom! Premieres Saturday October 3rd on Kids' WB! Animal Mechanicals Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Your favorite Animal Mechanicals are heading to Kids' WB! Characters Kari Wahlgren, Island Owl, Rex, Komodo, Unicorn, Mouse, Sasquatch Transcript *Kari Wahlgren: Got a problem? *Island Owl: Very big mission today. *Kari Wahlgren: The Animal Mechanicals are here to help! *Rex: Nothing's impossible for Animal Mechanicals! *Kari Wahlgren: Whether you need to land a whale plane or plant a turbo bean... *Komodo: I have the right tool for this job! *Kari Wahlgren: There is no challenge too big or small for the Animal Mechanicals! *The Animal Mechanicals (together): We Animal Mechanical can! *Kari Wahlgren: The Animal Mechanicals, where mission and accomplish come together! *Unicorn: Animal Mechanicals never give up! *Kari Wahlgren: Premieres Saturday October 3rd on Kids' WB! Teen Titans Go! Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S GO! Teen Titans Go! is coming to Kids' WB! Characters Narrator, Pizza Delivery Guy, Raven, Robin, Beast Boy Transcript *Narrator: Whether they're brawling with a disgusting slime monster... *Pizza Delivery Guy: Pizza. *Narrator: Battling devious pizza delivery guys or tackling complete and total boredom, they're the Teen Titans! And they're totally going to save the world or something... *Raven: Really? *Narrator: Well, maybe after a tasty sandwich! *Robin: Titans, GO! *Narrator: Teen Titans Go! Premieres Saturday October 3rd on Kids' WB! *Beast Boy: Oh, I'm so good. Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands World Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description The Skylanders are heading to Kids' WB in their first ever CGI show! Characters Janice Kawaye, Gill Grunt, Spyro Transcript *Janice Kawaye: Welcome to Skylands, home of the best inhabitants that ever lived there, the Skylanders! *Gill Grunt: Wait, you're talking about us!? *Janice Kawaye: Get ready for the Skylanders' first ever CGI television show! *Spyro: Man, this really is the life! *Janice Kawaye: Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands! World premiere; Saturday October 3rd on Kids' WB! Eon Kid Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Handle the power of the Iron Fist with Marty and his friends on Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Janice Kawaye, Marty Transcript *Janice Kawaye: One boy versus bad bikers, kick-boxing bots, sumo warriors, and mean machines! Marty can handle it. Can you? *Marty: (laughs) *Janice Kawaye: Eon Kid! Premieres Saturday October 3rd on Kids' WB! Digimon Fusion Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Digi-Fuse with your favorite Digimon as Digimon Fusion premieres on Kids' WB! Characters Narrator, Tai Transcript *Narrator: When you take two Digimon and fuse them together, you'll get a... *Tai: Digimon Fusion! *Narrator: Digimon Fusion! Premieres Saturday October 3rd on Kids' WB! Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Enter the next generation of Yu-Gi-Oh! when Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V premieres on Kids' WB this fall! Characters Maurice LaMarche Transcript *Maurice LaMarche: This fall, enter a whole new world and generation of Yu-Gi-Oh! like never before as Kids' WB presents Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V! Premieres Saturday October 3rd on Kids' WB! Yu-Gi-Oh! Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description It's not just a card game, it's a real game with the original Yu-Gi-Oh! on Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Yugi, Ryo, Maurice LaMarche Transcript *Yugi and Ryo: Time to duel! *Maurice LaMarche: Compete! Adapt! Survive! Yu-Gi-Oh!, it may be a game, but playtime's over! Premieres Saturday October 3rd on Kids' WB! The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Collin and his gang are speeding into Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Tom Kenny, Collin, T.E Blythe Transcript *Tom Kenny: You have known Collin in his first ever show on Cartoon Network... *Collin: But I'm speeding through the Kids' WB channel on November 5, 2016! *Tom Kenny: What he said.... And hey! You can see the speed action, hilarious adventures and of course- *T.E Blythe: Fourth wall breaks! *Tom Kenny: What she said... Don't miss the Kids' WB premiere of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy! Premieres Saturday November 5th on Kids' WB: The Channel! Ed, Edd, N Eddy Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Ed, Edd and Eddy are all coming to Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Jim Cummings, Ed, Edd, Eddy Transcript * The Adventures of Team Chaotix Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description The Chaotix are coming to solve mysteries on Kids' WB! Characters Jim Cummings, Team Chaotix (Espio, Vector and Charmy), Claire Peterson Transcript *Jim Cummings: You have known The Mystery Inc as the best investigators, but meet your new favorite! The Team Chaotix! *Vector: This is awesome! *Espio: Yeah! *Charmy: Coming to the Kids' WB Channel! *Claire: Yeah! This is the best thing ever! *Jim Cummings: Watch as they solve mysteries, having Mis-adventures and have...pizza? *The Chaotix: *eating pizza* We can't help it! We love pizza! *Jim Cummings: Watch the Kids' WB premiere of The Adventures of Team Chaotix! Premieres Saturday January 16th on Kids' WB! SpongeBob Squarepants Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description SpongeBob and all his friends are diving into Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Tom Kenny (Pirate), Kids Transcript *Tom Kenny: Ohhhhhhhhhh... (to the tune of SpongeBob Squarepants Theme Song) Who's diving into the Kids' WB? *Kids: SpongeBob Squarepants! *Tom Kenny: SpongeBob and friends are all coming in! *Kids: SpongeBob Squarepants! *Tom Kenny: If wacky adventures is something you wish... *Kids: SpongeBob Squarepants! *Tom Kenny: Then Kids' WB has the right stuff for you! *Kids: SpongeBob Squarepants! *Tom Kenny: Ready? *Tom Kenny and the Kids (together): SpongeBob on Kids' WB! (X3) *Tom Kenny: SpongeBooooooobbbbbbbbbbbbb on Kids' WBBBBBBBBBBBBBB! *Tom Kenny: SpongeBob Squarepants; the Kids' WB premiere! Premieres Saturday October 3rd! Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Sophia and Lolita are coming to Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Kari Wahlgren (the announcer; she will sound like Saturn Girl), Sophia Winterford, Lolita Diamond, Charleigh Greene, Amethyst Giger, Madeline Voorhees, Mimi Monroe, Hecuba Blackwood, Jacob Howard Transcript *Kari Wahlgren: Welcome to Pinewood Middle School where all of your favorite middle school stereotypes live here, sort of! *Sophia Winterford: Woah. I imagine myself wearing the choker for Christmas. *Amethyst: Darn, girl! That's puberty talk! You can't do that! That's irrelevant! *Kari Wahlgren: When they were acting like goths, wearing black, and having the fascination with death. *Hecuba: My fascination with death is awesome! *Kari Wahlgren: Being a stereotype is fun when you're about from 12 to 14 years old. *Madeline: That would be fun! *Mimi: Everybody, stand back! *Kari Wahlgren: Especially when you're hanging out with friends at the mall. *Lolita: Great. Now the Geeks are in charge. *Kari Wahlgren: And also, liking on the things teenagers do everyday! *Jacob: Hey there. *Charleigh: Jacob! *Amethyst: He looks interesting to me! *Kari Wahlgren: So farewell to dollies, blankies and toys and welcome to make-up, cell phones and boys! *Hecuba: I like my little sister. She's about 11 years old or something. *Amethyst: She may be a pre-teen sometimes. *Kari Wahlgren: It's Living the Life with the Stereotypes! Coming this Summer to Kids' WB! *Charleigh: Take your fried chicken with you! Star vs. the Forces of Evil Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz are teleporting to Kids' WB! Characters Tom Kenny, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz Transcript * The Adventures of Yoshi World Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Meet Yoshi and his friends in Kids' WB's first ever original series! Characters Jim Cummings, Yoshi Transcript *Jim Cummings: This Winter, Yoshi is coming to the Kids' WB in it's first-ever original series! *Yoshi: Come on, let's go! *Jim Cummings: The Adventures of Yoshi! World premiere; Saturday, December 16th on Kids' WB! The Grim Adventures of Billy, Mandy, Felicity & Toby Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Grim, Billy, Mandy, Felicity and Toby are all coming to Kids WB! Characters Maurice LaMarche, Mandy, Felicity, Grim, Toby, Billy Transcript * Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi is coming to Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Tom Kenny, Ami, Yumi, Kaz Transcript * The Weekenders Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Tino, Carver, Lor, and Tish are now spending the weekends every day on Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Tino, Carver, Lor, Tish, Jim Cummings Transcript * Fillmore! Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Ingrid and Fillmore are coming to Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Jeff Bennett, Ingrid, Fillmore Transcript * New Episodes of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Catch new adventures with Collin and his gang every Saturday morning at 10:30 a.m.! Characters Tom Kenny, Collin, The Speed of Light Team, Tommy, Teary Eyed Blythe, Fang Suckle, Teary Eyed Oh Transcript *Tom Kenny: Meet Collin! *Collin: Speed of Light, Go! *Tom Kenny: He may be your ordinary 9th grader, but he is plenty of fast! With his best opossum friend, he stops Teary Eyed Blythe and her gang. *Collin: Uh.. What? *Tom Kenny: The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. New episodes, Saturday mornings at 10:30 a.m. on Kids' WB! New Episodes of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Go to Skylands every Saturday morning at 9:30 a.m.! Characters Janice Kawaye, Spyro, Trigger Happy, Camo, Echo, Kaos Transcript * Collin the Speedy Boy Speed-a-thon Description Catch up with your favorite Collin episodes on Friday, March 16th! Plus, a sneak peak of the new movie, Collin the Speedy Boy. Characters Tom Kenny, Collin (both series and film), The Teary Eyeds (film) Transcript *Tom Kenny: This Friday, catch Collin in the marathon of all your favorite episodes! *Collin: Let's speed it up! *Tom Kenny: It's the Collin the Speedy Boy Speed-a-thon! Starts Friday, March 16th at 11 a.m.! (Screen goes to the scenes for the film) *Tom Kenny: Plus, don't miss the sneak peak of the new movie, Collin the Speedy Boy, in theaters next Friday, rated PG. Only on Kids' WB! The Collin-Yoshi Marathon Description Catch your favorite Collin and Yoshi episodes, plus the new crossover The Adventures of Yoshi episode! Characters Narrator, Collin, Yoshi Transcript *Narrator: This Saturday, to prepare you for the Adventures of Yoshi/The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy crossover, catch your favorite Collin/Yoshi episodes. All leading up to the crossover episode. *Collin: What the, who are you? *Yoshi: Who are you?! *Narrator: The Collin-Yoshi Marathon! This Saturday starting at 6 a.m, on Kids' WB! Kids' WB Cartoony Cinema Promo Description Watch your favorite G-rated & PG-rated movies. Characters Stars of Kids' WB, Tom Kenny Transcript * Saturday Cartoon Mayhem Promo Description Catch new episodes of your favorite shows on the brand new block! Characters Walther PPK (singing These are the Days) Transcript Trivia *This is the first promo without narration. Category:Lists Category:Kids WB Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas